To Be Hated
by Stormysky21
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha.......but only to protect the blond the village abuses and that he loves so much!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Naruto and Sasuke fic.

Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V

I returned to Konoha……..only because I hate how the fools in the village treat Naruto. I marched to the bridge where Team 7 usually meets.

Sakura and Sai were already there. The Hokage had decided that Sai could be in Team 7's group. I greeted them both. They both just nodded. I smiled. Sakura was a lot more quite since the last time I saw her. She had matured a lot.

" Naruto is not here yet?" I said, surprised. Sakura gave me a sad smile. She was the only one who knew that I came back for Naruto. " He got beat up. I had to take him to Tsuanade." she told me.

" He should be at home by the end of training." she assured me. " Naruto's beatings are not usually that bad, Sasuke. Tsunade and I can usually heal him instantly."

I fealt a small surge of relief that Sakura and Tsunade were there to take care of him. " Thank you" I told her.

Naruto P.O.V

I got home late. I hated getting beaten up. I sighed and dug for the key to my apartment. " Hey, dobe. I see that you finally got home." Sasuke! I turned to look at him.

" What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled. " I came back. I came to check up on you." I smiled at him.

" Sasuke, why did you return" I asked as I opened the door. " To look after you." he told me. I thought so.

I sighed, feeling a heavy weight of depression. " You can't save me from something that is already there." I told him. He pulled me into a tight embrace. " But let me be there for you…….please, Naruto. Let me be there" he said.

I looked up at him. He was so honest and for once……….he wasn't going to leave me. " I trust you" I told him.

" Let's get inside. It is cold out here." he said. I nodded my head. When we got inside, we both sat down on the couch. " It is probably best that you stay the night. It is 11 at night." I told Sasuke, not knowing why he would visit me this late anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke P.O.V

I made my way to Team 7's meeting place. I had left Naruto's house a few hours ago. No one was there yet.

Naruto was getting dressed and told me to leave without him. I leaned against a post, woundering how long it would take him to get here. " Naruto isn't here yet?"

I shook my head at Sakura. " We have a mission. You and Naruto are paired up." she told me. Naruto came down the road as we stood there.

" We are paired up in today's mission" I told him. " Ok then" he told me. " What is the mission?"

" You and Sasuke have to help this lady." Sakura told us. " Naruto…….I am so sorry!" He shrugged. " It's ok. I am fine with it."

We made our way to the lady's house.

Sasuke P.O.V

" Get away, you filthy demon!!!" she yelled at Naruto, kicking him in the back. Naruto fell on to the ground, whimpering. " Hey!" I yelled at her.

I helped Naruto to his feet. He looked at me miserably, but said nothing. " Do you want us to do the mission or not?" I hissed. " We can't with you attacking us."

She scowled at Naruto. " I want it out of my house" she said venomously. " He is part of Team 7. He stays with me." I told her. " Sasuke…….don't" Naruto whispered.

" I'd litsen to your demon friend" she scowled. " He doesn't even deserve to be in this village." I glared at her. " No point in being here and listening to you" I told her.

I left with Naruto by my side. " You do not have to defend me like that." he told me. I looked at him. " How often have you stood up for yourself?" I asked.

" These are the citizens of the village that I live in. I can't backtalk them!" Naruto told me. I stared at him and could see what his fight was. Trying to stay out of trouble but having people hate you for something that couldn't be helped. I could see how that could cause tears.

" I defend you because I love you." I told him, gently kissing his lips. " Never mistake this as something else."

Naruto P.O.V

It had been a few hours since the mission. I was now at home, cleaning my house. I hated cleaning. But it needed it. That was when I heard loud voices. " I think that it came back."

" We can start the place on fire then!" That was when I saw the lit matches being thrown into my apartment. Soon, a large fire spread out everywhere.

I ran around looking for an escape. The door burst open and I saw Sasuke, standing there. " This way!" he yelled.

I followed him out to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V

" You're going to stay with me, Naruto" Sasuke told me. I could only follow him silently to the room that I now had.

" I will not let anyone hurt you. You know that. Right?" he said. I nodded. " Yes……but how will people see you now?" I asked. He gently cupped my chin in his hand.

" I honestly don't care, Naruto. As long as you are safe, I really don't care how I am seen." he told me. He gently kissed my lips. " I love you a little too much to worry about such small things." he added.

I stood there, touching my lips where he had kissed them. He laughed lightly. " I….I love you too, Sasuke." I replied. He smiled. " Get some sleep, Naruto."

Sasuke P.O.V

Anouther mission. A part of me worried about weather or not Naruto would get mistreated again. I opened his door and saw that he was still asleep, looking like nothing could bother him at all.

I wish that it could stay that way. He looked so cute and innocent! Why did he even deserve this treatment in the first place. " They see me as the fox demon" Naruto had told me.

But he was only the demon's host! I even saw it with my sharingian in Orchimaru's layer. He was still Naruto! A knock on the door interrupted my anger infused thoughts.

I went and opened the door and saw Sakura standing there. " Thought that Naruto would need some medical supplies" she said. We both knew that villagers would beat him often. " Thanks" I said, accepting them.

" Look after him." she said. I nodded my head.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up some time in the afternoon. When I got downstaires, I saw Sasuke cooking. Hmmmm. That wasn't something that I would see every day. " You haven't aten all day. I thought that you would be hungry." he told me.

He set a plate in front of me. It was rice mixed with vegitables. It's worth a shot and it does look good. I took a bite. It is good!!!

I smiled at him in approval. " I see that you like it." he said. " I was curious on what to make since you had a huge lake of protein in your deit."

" I do?" I said. He nodded. " Is there by any chance a reason why you only buy ramen?" he asked. " Store owners kick me out of the stores when I try to buy other food and other places in Konoha hate me. They don't want me to have a job here." I explained.

" I see." he said. I ate the food that he made for awhile, waiting for another response.

" You don't have to worry about that kind of thing under this roof, Naruto. I will take care of you." he said. I smiled at him.

Sasuke P.O.V

" I can't find that demon filth anywhere!" My ears perked up at the sound of that. " When was the last time we showed that monster a lesson!? I bet he went and hid somewhere."

Those ass holes! They wouldn't hurt Naruto!!? Would they? Yes they would……and it sounds like they did. I headed home, deciding to ask Naruto about it.

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto looked up when I opened the door. I suddenly fealt very nervous. " Naruto, have people in the village been hurting you?" I asked. Silence………for what was the longest time.

" Yes, Sasuke." he answered." They have been."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke **

**That makes me happy! The love of my life being treated like crap. " Sasuke…….you look a little mad. Are you ok?" he asked. I let out small breaths, something that I did to control myself when stressed out.**

" **I am just upset that you have to go through with something so horrible, Naruto." I told him. " That's what is bothering you. It seems a little weird. I have never had someone worry about me over something like that before." he said. **

**I pulled him into my arms. " I always get worried, koi. You need to know that." I told him.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

**We went to Team 7's meeting spot to see if we had a mission. " I want to see if you have any injuries, Naruto" Sakura said. She is such a mother hen sometimes! Always checking up on me and making sure that no one has beaten me again. A part of me feels lucky that I know Sakura.**

**I let her look me over. She was silent as she examined the worse beatings. " Why haven't you shown Lady Tsunade?" she asked me. " She would fuss about it!" I said. " This is something to fuss about, Naruto. They are beating you way close to death." I was quite.**

" **Please show these to Lady Tsunade" she said. " They look really bad. They are beyond even my healing jutsu." I sighed. I had no choice then. " I will." I told her. She hugged me tightly. " Thank you, Naruto. I will ask her to keep it quite." **

**I gave her a small smile. Sakura was close…..a bit like a sister to me. I was happy that we were in a Team. At the end of the mission, I went to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.**

" **Who is it" she said. " It's me" I said. " Come in. Sakura sent a message about you coming." she said.**

**I came in and sat down. Tsunade was sitting in her chair like I usually found her. " So what may be the problem today, Naruto?" she asked. I jumped right into it and told her. **

**She was quite for awhile and then said " I would like to see these beatings. If it had Sakura worried, I have no doubt that they are pretty huge."**

**I sighed and pulled my shirt off.**

**She gasped in shock. " Naruto! They are huge!" she told me. I sighed again. Sasuke had tried rubbing lotion on them so that they weren't as sore so it wasn't that much of a bother to me. " Sasuke and Sakura help you don't they?" she said.**

**I nodded my head. I wouldn't be anywhere without them. She smiled. " Well you will need this ointment for those bigger beat marks. They look really nasty. I think that even Kyubi is having issues with them.**

**I took the ointment from her. " Thank you, Baa-chan" I told her. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto P.O.V

" That is a pretty small bottle" Sasuke said, looking at the ointment. I shrugged. " At least I have something" I told him.

" Fair point. Some people are so clueless!" he sighed." Why are you even doing something like this?" I gave him a small smile. " To deal with the blows, Sasuke-kun." I answered.

He chuckled at me. " There are too many blows to be dealt with, koi." he replied.

Sasuke P.O.V

Today's mission was all of us together. We had to help some guy clean his house. Sakura lead the way as Naruto and I strayed behind, talking to one another.

" You worried about today's mission?" I asked. " Not really" he said. Sakura opened the door for us and we went in.

A old man stood there, scowling at Naruto. " I have to have the fox demon in here!?" he cried. " Oh shut up! He is part of this Team." Sakura said. Thank you, Sakura. I am so close to killing people like this.

" Since you have such a hate for Naruto, do you want us to help or not?" I asked. " Hell no! He doesn't deserve to even be in this village!" the old guy growled.

We left, but not before the old guy yelled " Go and die, you filthy demon!" I turned and saw the tears running down Naruto's cheeks. " Let's just go…..now." he said.

I was silent as we left. Naruto had never let himself cry over what the village said. Mabe…….he finally couldn't take it. I bent over and gently kissed him.

" Don't go and do anything stupid, Naruto" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke P.O.V

I fealt worried about Naruto. Those stupid fools…..telling him to go and die! What if he goes and does something stupid? I went and checked in his room.

He laid there asleep. It was somewhere close to midnight. I sighed. I hope that he stays in that relaxed state of sleep. " Sasuke, go to bed. This kind of thing isn't good for either of you." Sakura told me.

She had come over to look after Naruto with me. A part of me thought that she was looking after me as well.

" Go to sleep. I will make sure that he is ok." she said. I nodded my head and went off to bed.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up to find Sakura in my room. " How long was I out?" I asked. " A few hours" she responded. " Sasuke went to sleep about 15 minutes ago." So Sasuke kept checking up on me. " Why wouldn't he go to sleep?" I asked.

" He cares too much" she said. I got out of the bed. " Your not hungry at all, are you?" Sakura asked me. " And do not ask for ramen."

" I guss a little" I said. " Could I have vegetables and rice?" She looked surprised. " What?" I said. " You like that kind of food?" she said. I nodded my head shyly. She sighed." I guss that I can make vegitables and rice." she told me.

I smiled. We left the room, quite so that Sasuke could sleep.

Sasuke P.O.V

I woke up some time in the afternoon. I went into the living room to find Sakura and Naruto in there. " Good afternoon, teme" Naruto said. I smiled at him.

" Hi Naruto" I said. " How long have you been up?" He shrugged. " A few hours." he told me.

" We have a mission today." Sakura told us. I smirked. " Great! The next time someone has a problem with Naruto, I am going to kick their ass!" I told her.

They both stared at me. " I am done with this." I stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke P.O.V

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the scowl on my face when we showed up for our mission. " I guss Sasuke is ready for something" he said. Naruto looked the other way and Sakura chukled.

" You need to take care of pets at a pet store. The owner is on vacation." Kakashi told us. That's good. Naruto doesn't need anyone to beat and yell at him during missions.

" Ok, Kakashi-sensei. Thanks for telling us." Sakura said. We all( Kakashi included) left to the pet store to start on the mission. " I think that I will like this mission. I love cats." Naruto told me. I smiled at him. " You do." I said. Naruto nodded. " Never had one though. They wouldn't have survived in my house with how the villagers treat me."

It turned out that the store owner was there and that she was happy that some one loved animals. Her and Naruto got along just fine. " You are the first person that hasn't abused him on a mission." I told her.

She smiled. " He is just a sweet heart if you look. I wish that people would stop. Naruto really does not deserve it." she told me. She reminded me of Iruka.

I watched Naruto playing with a tabby cat. That one seemed to be his favorite cat. " Do you want her?" Tabby( the store owner) asked. Naruto nodded. " How much does she cost?" he asked.

Tabby chuckled. " He is free, Naruto. I am aware that you live with Sasuke now so you live in a safe place." she told him. He looked nervous. " He does. Don't worry Tabby-chan. " I told her.

She smiled. " You better look after him, Sasuke" she told me.

Naruto P.O.V

I ended up naming my cat Ren. I smiled at picking the name. We sat inside, tired from the mission. Tabby had not let Sasuke off the hook since he was searching for one of the people that mistreated me……a.k.a= revenge.

Sasuke now laid on a chair, tired. " You have met her before?" he asked. " Yeah. I would run into her when I would go shopping." I said. So that was it.

At least someone looked after him in this village besides Sakura, Tsunade, and I. I yauned. " I am going to go make supper, koi. You want another vegitarian meal or something with meat in it?" I asked. He was silent. Meat it is.

Naruto P.O.V

I looked up at Kakashi-sensei. " Looks like you have another mission elsewhere." he told me." This is a solo mission, Naruto." Sasuke glanced at me, worried.

" Come to me after this" he said. If I can, teme. If I can, and if no one doesn't kill me. " I'll try" I half-whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto P.O.V**

**Punch after hit after kick after every other blow came down on me. I laid down on the floor, covered in blood. They threw out of their house and on to the road. **

**I laid there for awhile, feeling the cold Winter air around me for who knows how long. How was I going to get to Sasuke and tell him if it hurt too much to even move? Tears fell from my eyes as I laid there. Mabe I was better off dead.**

" **Naruto, is that you?" I saw Tabby on the other side of the road whearing a brown coat. She made her way towards me. " You look like hell. What happened?" she asked. I snorted. " A mission. I had the living shit beaten out of me." **

" **Hmmm. That is why Sasuke wants a few people in this village dead." she said. I sighed. " Tabby-chan, please just get me to the Uchia mansion. It is really cold out." I said. **

**She pulled me up. " Fine, but you have to let me buy you a coat for this." she told me. " With my money" I added. She rolled her eyes. " Deal…..since you need one." **

**We made our way to the mansion, not saying much after that.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Naruto when a knock came at the door. I got up and answered it. Tabby stood there, holding a beaten Naruto. " Do you need help tending to this one, Uchia?" she asked. **

" **No, but be my guest if you want to be here." I said. Tabby came in as I carried Naruto to the couch. I went to get a first aid kit. When I got back, I started tending to Naruto.**

" **You are not that good with bandageing, are you?" Tabby asked. " Not really. How do you know?" I asked. She laughed. " I used to be a medic ninja." she told me. " I quit because I loved animals more." **

" **Oh." I said, moving over so that she could bandage up Naruto. " Umm…..Sasuke, I think that Naruto cuts." she told me, looking at his arms. I glanced at his arms. Sure enough, there were a dozen or so crimson scars running down his arms.**

" **I should have seen this one coming" I sighed. " This damn village is slowly killing him." Tabby was quite for a moment. " Any place that you guys can go to?" she asked. **

" **Only to Suna where Gaara is at. He is the only friend that would understand Naruto." I said. " I think you two need to move to Suna……before this gets worse" Tabby said.**

**I sighed, knowing that she was right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Naruto P.O.V**

**We stood outside the gates of Suna village. We had finally reached it. Sasuke had only told me that we were paying a little visit to Gaara. That made me happy. I hadn't seen Gaara for six months…….well since Shikaku was taken out of him. **

**Sasuke bent over and whispered something to the guard standing by the gates. " This way! The Kazekage has been waiting for both of you." he said. We followed him to Gaara's office as I kept on glancing at Sasuke. Did he send Gaara a note or something about how I was treated?**

**We stood before the door before a voice said " Enter." We went inside. Gaara sat behind his desk. He looked slightly tired. I could see the sullen look that was in his eyes. " What did they do?" he asked me.**

**I looked away. " Please don't ask something like that, Gaara" I murmured. " I need to know how bad it was, Naruto. What did they do?" he repeated. **

**I sighed. I was going to hate this. I didn't like people seeing me as weak or hurt. " They beat and raped me." I said. There was silence from him and I could hear Sasuke curseing under his breath. **

" **Ok. I need to talk to Sasuke alone." he said. I nodded and went to wait outside.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

" **You were really smart to get him out of there." Gaara told me. " What made you return to him?" Should I tell him? Would he laugh? Would he even care? " I was tired of seeing him hurt and wanted to do something about it" I said. **

**Gaara chuckled. " You have got to be one of the few people that he depends on. I don't think that he knows what to do if you left." Gaara said. **

**So much had happened after I had left. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine a different life for him. " Don't worry. You can live here now." Gaara told me. " I owe Naruto my life after he had saved me from the Akatsuke." **

" **Where will we live though?" I asked. " Next to me and my siblings." Gaara answered. " Oh and take Naruto to the hospital to look at some of his beat marks. Some of them may need medical attention." **

**Naruto P.O.V**

**We now lived in Suna. I was happy about it. No more beatings I was more free here than I have ever been. It was the happy ending that I have never had. **

**I even had Sasuke and Ren with me still. This put a huge smile on my face. No one hated me in the sands of Suna village.**


End file.
